A Moment Gone
by Kana KazeFlame
Summary: A young boy named Eric RainRider,an orphane,has an illness that prevents him to do many things. No one knows what the illness is, but he soon discovers what his purpose in life is and why he must live to "return a favor" of his decease mom and longing dad


_**-Warning- This includes mild violence, and some harsh words. This is not amature reading because you have to REALLY imagaine it.**_  
**Me: Yes yes! I tried to be as descriptive as I can**

**_Disclaimer_: Does not own wizard101 for specific reasons. (I am not going to say (eveil grin))**

"Honey! NO! Please don't.." As my dad yells at my mothers face.  
She smiled softly and left then the moment was gone in a flash. When 6 years has passed my dad still in a deep depression.  
He told me, "Try to take care of yourself okay? I'm going to be on a business trip for awhile." I coaked my head to the right as I stare at my only parent walking away, forever, outside the house, and the mysteries of the beyond.  
Nothing really to remember him by except one photograph of my mother and my father. Still young, I didn't know what else to do but cry my loudest. Soon the ground felt like it was in a puddle. Then, another moment flashed by as if it was a mere innocent memory of, blank. That was when 10 years past by since my mother left, 5 years since my father left. Then there was me. A down to the earth orphane defending for himself. No grandparents, maybe an aunt but she was too far away. Everyday was a miserable sight in my eyes. Every moment I desperately seek more.

When my house got shut down because no one paid the bill. I ran off to finding my aunt after I packed all my things, except the picture of dad. I cut his side of the picture and left with only my mom's side. I burnt the other. I didn't even dare show a tear, although my eyes felt like they were glistening, I hated my dad. There, as I stood seeing my house being moved out and all. I asked the constructer men's to sell everything else that was not mine. Although, I kept some of my mothers stuff and daringly kept my fathers watch. But right at that moment when I was rummaging through their stuff I saw one deck of cards that looks very different and a sword that looked like a ninja's sword.

As I set off on my new adventure, I never found my aunt. I never found any relatives that I've seen or known. Soon, after 3-4 years have past, my hometown became flooded and there were hardly a trace of it left when I came back to visit it.  
"Pathetic town." I said to myself.

Soon enough, I traveled as far as I could into a rainy vast world, when I was completely exhausted, I told myself, "Your pathetic." I grunted softly as I collapsed to the completely wet ground.  
Finally shedding a tear. "Why is this world so pathetic." I said shakily.

"See, he is the one Samuel!" As I was finally going to close my eyes for a little ground nap, the voice spoke in an interruption.  
Agitated, I get up but then collapsed once more, my side of my face connected to the ground. My eyes wide open. I wanted to scream, "Help." but I couldn't, no one really cares in this world.

"Samuel we must get him to wizard city's hospital immediately!" the voice frantically exclaimed.  
"Dude, do you think he'll last that long, I mean look at him." Apparently this voice was Samuel.  
"You are so negative, just try to help out." the other voice said.  
"Fine." Samuel said. When the two boys were arguing, I was thinking to myself, "Why are people in my head? I don't see anyone.. Why are they..?"  
Suddenly, every thing during that moment went blank again like the last time.

After several hours had pass, I woke up and had an oxygen mask on. My vision was blurry as I try to blink, it came back slowly. Then, my vision started to begin blurring more and then less. Suddenly I heard a lot of beeping sounds. I was still conscious because I heard everyone's voice, "Use the fairy!" I was so confused.  
Still feeling everything, but then I couldn't open my eyes. It was to difficult and I just gave up in a heart beat.

Later that day, a few moments, it felt like, has pass since my arrival here. I woke up, although this time without an oxygen mask.  
I sat up frantically. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY SHIRT GO?" the nurses giggled. Afterwards, a girl with blonde hair and glasses came in.  
"Hello there." She said softly and took off her glasses.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I jumped up on my bed out of the sheets.  
"Why don't I have pants? I am in my underwear for gods sakes!" I panicked.  
"There there." She laughed in a non-weird way.  
"I'm not a docter I'm just a nurse! So no need to worry." she calmingly said.  
"Yeah and how is that suppose to make me feel better?" I jumped to a conclusion.  
"Um, where am I again?"  
"Your at none other than wizard city's finest hospital!" She said while spinning around day-dreaming.  
"Um, okay, but who brought me here? I heard a name, Samuel or something like that?" the women nurses giggled then whispered into each others ears, "Oh my gosh, is he talking about Samuel, the novice who became a magus in only a month?" one said.  
"I think so, but he's also an ice wizard and that takes awhile" the other one said.  
"I heard he's super hot from that blonde over there." Another said.  
"Wow, you mean her?" one said.  
"Yeah." another said.

I was going to throw a fit at them when, "Sup." he opened the door.  
"Oh hi Samuel!" the blond nurse stop day-dreaming and focused on him.  
"Um, hi and how's he doing?" The dark shaded blue haired boy asked.  
"Oh wow you must really like him because knowing you, you don't worry about people." she said.  
"It's just a wizards duty." He warned her.  
"Wait, a minute," now sitting down on the bed. "you guys know each other?" As my face went blinking blankly.  
"Yeah? Well, anyways. You doing fine now? You got my partner all worried for nothing." Looking at him, he had one silver and light blue combo eye and one is just an ordinary eye, light blue color.  
"Your partner? Who's he?" I asked Samuel.  
"Right, you probably don't know what is going on, but your in the wizards world now. Full of magic and all of those "Wonderful pretty stuff!". He quoted, then introduced himself. "Let my introduce myself, I'm Samuel WaterGlade and this is my friend, Michelle WillowBlood." Samuels voice was just a bit mature but still cracked up so it's hard not to laugh.  
"Heya! Nice to meet you." she greeted warmingly.  
"Anyways, I'll let you introduce you to the person who saved your "so important life". As the one who saved my life walks out, knowing now, it's, "Devin SoulFinder, damn dude. You always have to save these people?"asked Samuel.  
"I guess so." His voice, a mellow elementary almost sounding.  
"Here, the novice wanted to meet you." Blake said.  
A head poked through the opened door and looked my way, which is left.  
"Hey!" As I glance a peak, he looked shorter than me, shorter than a sixth grader. I guessed he was five feet tall because that was my estimate.  
Then I said, "Wow.. Your short." I chuckled a laugh.  
"Well, I know, but it's not like I can't be strong," he pushed back. The short boy, with long blonde hair to his chin, I mean not his bangs, but his hair anime like if you think about it.. **(Okay all the hair here is anime-like. SO WHAT NOW)**

He also had two big almost round eyes, which were shiny emerald green.  
Than I made a conclusion, "So am I really going to stay here for the rest of my life? I do really love it already." and then came out of my thought bubbles.  
"Oh hey, do you know where my shirt and pants are? I mean, I don't feel safe around these girls."  
"Oh yeah um!" Devin said stutterly.  
"Well, you see." Then Samuel cut him off. "You see, their kinda trashed so, ill lend you some of mine."  
"Wait! He can't wear yours." Devin interrupted. "Right, right. Well anyways the head master will have some like usual." Samuel said.  
"You guys are useless." I groaned.

Moments later, about an hour or two. I was discharged from the hospital and then I went outside, in my underwear. "Damn, this is so embarrassing." I whispered.  
"Just keep going." Samuel said. The hospital was just to tunnels away. It was in a town apparently called "Old Town" so all we had to do was run across the old town, since we were at a corner close to a shop named Bazaar. After that, through the shopping distract, and then into the commons through the door of t he old men. But while we were in the shopping distract, some people whispered.  
"Dude, is he gay?" a guy said.  
"Nah, it looks like he got you know." **-Not aloud to use those kind of words-  
** "Dammit." I whispered to myself this time.  
Then I said, "I AM NOT GAY!" outloud in my head.  
I did that because I didn't want to start any more trouble than has too. Soon, arrival at the Head Master Ambrose house. I look around and after those views, he gave me a robe. The two guys that I traveled with were talking to the old man with a beard. He looked so old, no one could call him grandpa instead, people should call him great grandpa. Still looking around, I put my clothes on and the hat. Afterwards, I didn't bother to ask what the two guys were doing.

Instead we walked outside near the bridge and waterfall until suddenly, I had a blurry vision once more. I hold my chest and go on one of my knee. As I collapsed yet again, but this time on a nice friendly ground. I go on my elbow and cough out blood. Trying to get up, my eyes are widened, turning dark blue to dark purple, then dark. That was how my vision was.  
Few minutes later, I knew that my body had given up on me. I couldn't stand it any longer and after a few more coughs, I fell down. Unable to get up. The voices were in my head again.  
"Why are you giving up so easily?" it was a female voice, soft and kind. But I could tell a little evil was in it.  
I replied, "This is how my body wants me to go, this is what I'm doing. Don't barge in."  
"Alright then, let your body be swallowed." I saw an image of what, I thought seems to be a spider?  
"What the.." And then passed out as I saw my two newly frieds come running towards me.

* * *

**Me: Yah like that? I like this one more cuz its faster but..The point of view of a guy isn't really what I typically do. So hope you boys can understand!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Wow, not bad this time. but you could've edited it more. **

**Me: BLAHH! New word then anyways! Um..**

**Chapter 2**

**Discomfort**  
**-Life is never easy, will it stay or leave.-**

**(Is this how life is going to be? The Death or worse penalty?)**


End file.
